


Cookies at Christmas

by Annariel



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken Leeds rescues Ange from the Project Magnet Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> Thanks to fredbasset for beta-reading.

Angelika Finch felt as though her smile had fixed itself indelibly on her face. She wondered, briefly, if the wind had changed and she would be stuck like this forever, but the thought was chased away as another military bigwig ambled his way towards her.

She had a good deal of respect for the army, if nothing else, as potential clients of Cross Photonics. However Colonel Hall appeared to have been fishing in the more wackjob end of the recruitment pool when he assembled the Project Magnet team and she was now reaping the benefit.

"I'm convinced the Scientologists are behind it all somehow. You did check Evan Cross's background fully?"

Ange had absolutely no idea why the Church of Scientology was supposedly responsible for global warming, the financial crisis and the anomalies, but the man in front of her was clearly convinced.

"I've known Evan a long time. He has his faults, but I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed if he was with the Church of Scientology. I saw his accounts, he never donated money to any religious group."

She felt a light touch on her arm. "Miss Finch, there is an issue in section five."

She glanced across to see Ken Leeds standing at her elbow a look of mildly apologetic anxiety on his face.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. If you'll excuse me." She smiled politely at the mad bigwig and let Ken guide her out of the room. 

"Do we even have a section five?" she asked as soon as they were in the corridor.

"Only in the loosest sense. The corridors were numbered when we first occupied the building."

"Where is corridor five then?"

"In here." 

He ushered her into a blessedly silent room. A Christmas tree had been set up in one corner. It only had a few silver baubles on it, but in many ways the restraint was a refreshing change. There were a couple of armchairs set out in front of a small bar heater and a box of cookies on a low table.

"Whose is this room?" Ange asked.

"I believe the janitors use it as a makeshift common room. I've been turning a blind eye." Leeds fidgeted nervously with his hands. Ange was never sure if that was a camouflage tactic or whether he really did have a nervous disposition.

Ange flopped down gratefully in one of the armchairs and rubbed her temples. "Thanks for rescuing me."

Leeds busied himself around the edges of the room and Ange could see he was switching on a kettle and putting out some mugs. "I thought you'd probably been in that Christmas reception long enough. You'd certainly spoken to everyone important. Help yourself to cookies."

"Are they yours?" Ange asked.

"No, but I'll make sure they get replaced. Like I said, I've been turning a blind eye. I'm sure they owe me a cookie or two."

Ken handed her a mug of coffee and then sat down in the second armchair. Ange helped herself to a cookie and for a while they sat in silence.

"It's not quite the Ritz," Ken began.

"No, no, it's just what I needed."

This was, Ange reflected, a much better Christmas party than the one she had just left.


End file.
